Worst Case Scenario
by Silver Bee
Summary: All Gordon wanted was one night of fun.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick one whilst I'm working on the follow-up to 'Broken'. Hope you like it._

"This is the life!" Gordon announced, shuffling to get even more comfortable in his seat before knocking back the remainder of his drink and waving at a passing waitress for a refill.

"Certainly is, " Virgil agreed, mirroring his brother's actions. "You know, I wouldn't give up the day job for the world and I certainly wouldn't want to work for Tracy Industries full-time, but the occasional business trip... I can deal with that."

Gordon grinned and clinked his glass against his brother's. "Especially when the business trip just happens to involve visiting a client in Las Vegas..."

"Which explains why you decided to tag along," Virgil said. "Dad was so pleased you were showing an interest in the company for once - until he remembered where the meeting was."

Gordon just smiled. "Thought it was about time I pulled my weight."

"If you call flirting with the secretary while I handled everything else 'pulling your weight', then yes, great job, Gords," Virgil agreed.

"You were doing just fine by yourself," Gordon said. "I'd only have been in the way. Anyway, it always pays to get in with the secretarial staff - you never know when you might need a bit of inside information."

"Didn't work though, did it"? Virgil said. "I mean, she's not here. You're losing your touch, Gords."

"No, well, it turns out I'm not the first Tracy to turn on the charm with her. Seems I've found Johnny's mystery lady."

"Really?" Virgil leaned forward, keen to learn more. He well-remembered the time a few months ago when John, in a rare assignment for Tracy Industries, had travelled to Las Vegas to open negotiations. He'd made an official call back to the island to report his success to his father, but then, in a move he'd later regretted, had put in a second, private, call to his brothers to announce his success in finding himself a date for the evening.

Gordon had never been one to turn down the opportunity of teasing a brother and so had decided to call John every half an hour or so via his watch. If it had been a simple phone call, John would have ignored it, but International Rescue business was never something to take lightly, even when he was 99% sure it was just his brother being annoying, and so he'd been forced to abandon his date for several minutes at a time whilst he found a quiet place to take the call. When his watch had vibrated for a fifth time he'd lost patience, storming outside and letting rip with a blistering verbal onslaught, making it quite clear what he thought of the person who was ruining the first chance he'd had in a long while of spending a little quality time with a woman. When the person on the other end of the line turned out to be his grandmother - knowing John was ready to explode if he received one more interruption, Gordon had gone to her to say that he thought there was something up with his brother and that she might like to put in a call to see if she could help - John's embarrassment was only slightly more acute than that of the old woman. Gordon, of course, had found the whole thing hilarious.

"Poor old Johnny," Gordon said, in a tone that conveyed not the slightest hint of sympathy. "He doesn't know how to take a joke."

"Gordon," Virgil said suddenly, leaning in close to his brother and fixing his most intimidating stare on him.

"Yeah?"

"_I_ can take a joke, but try anything like that with me tonight and you'll regret it."

"Virg, I'm in Las Vegas. One night only. You think I'll be worrying about you tonight?"

Virgil sat back, not entirely convinced. "You'd better not," he glowered. Then, as the lights went down and the band began to play, he turned away from his brother to face the stage.

"Ah," Gordon said, leaning in to his brother to make himself heard over the music. "So that's why _you_ were so keen to come. Or is it just a coincidence that we end up in the same place where your old friend Amy is performing?"

Virgil smiled. "No coincidence, Gords. Just perfect timing."

Gordon couldn't help but feel envious of his brother, especially given the sultry looks the singer was shooting him every so often.

"No wonder you don't want any distractions tonight," he said. "So are you abandoning me once the show's over?"

"Of course not," Virgil said, somewhat affronted. "Amy's bringing a friend along."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. One of the dancers. She's not the brightest, apparently, but I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all. If I wanted intelligent conversation I'd have stayed on the island and spent the evening with Brains."

Virgil watched as his brother finished yet another drink. "Carry on like that and you won't be capable of carrying on any kind of conversation. Or doing anything else."

Gordon just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the girls on the stage. "Which one?"

"I don't know," Virgil said. "I don't think I'd be able to tell even if I did. They all look the same."

Gordon had to admit that was true. Not that he cared. He nudged his brother with his elbow. "You know something?"

"What?"

"Dad might not approve of Amy's dress sense, but right now she looks overdressed compared to those other girls."

"Mmm." Truth be told, Virgil had barely given the dancers more than a passing glance. Still, he'd known Gordon would be happy and that was the most important thing.

When the show was over the brothers waited for their dates to appear. Virgil had been right when he'd said that all the dancers had looked the same on stage, but now, still heavily made-up but devoid of the dazzling bejewelled and feathered headdress and dressed not in a bikini but in a short, tight, red dress, blonde hair - probably not all her own - tumbling down her back, Gordon got the chance to appraise the girl for the first time. He had to admit he approved of Amy's choice. Darla was absolutely perfect. Not the kind of girl he'd want to take home to meet his grandmother, but as a companion for one wild night in Las Vegas, she more than fitted the bill.

"Hi, I'm Gordon," he said, dazzling her with his most winning smile before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Hi, Gordon. I'm so excited to meet you."

Gordon was drunk enough to find her high-pitched, breathy voice a turn-on. This was definitely going to be a night to remember, he thought.

"And that's your brother?" Darla asked, gesturing across to where Virgil was locked in an embrace with Amy.

Gordon waved dismissively at Virgil. "Yeah, but don't bother about him. He's dull. I'm much more fun."

Darla giggled as she sat down next to him. " I hope so. I like having fun." She leaned in extra-close to make herself heard over the music. "Amy's been talking about Virgil all day. She doesn't think he's dull."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Well, she told me you won gold at the Olympics."

Gordon couldn't help preening a little. "That I did. You interested in swimming?"

Darla fluttered her thickly mascara-ed lashes at him. "No... but I like to see the guys in those little shorts."

Gordon laughed. "Well, it might be a few years since I've swum competitively, but I'd like to think I could give today's guys a run for their money - on all levels."

Darla giggled again. "Maybe I should be the judge of that..."

Perfect, Gordon thought - the night was going to go exactly the way he'd hoped.

It was certainly a good night. Drinking, dancing, more drinking... But eventually it became clear that Virgil wanted to make the most of his time with Amy. Gordon wasn't surprised when his brother tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he'd mind if he took off.

"Surprised you lasted this long," Gordon slurred. He'd reached the stage where he thought he should probably ease off on the alcohol, but he was just having too good a time to be sensible. Tomorrow would arrive all too soon and he'd be on his way home to face who-knew-what the next time International Rescue were called out. He needed this. So did Virgil. He suddenly felt guilty for spoiling John's night all those weeks ago. He'd apologise, he decided - if he remembered...

"You okay?" Virgil asked, wondering why his brother had gone so quiet. But Gordon just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Virg, I'm in Vegas with a showgirl. How could I not be okay?"

Virgil wasn't entirely convinced, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Amy waiting by the exit and he really did want to be on his way. Anyway, if any of his brothers was used to being in a situation like this, it was Gordon.

"Well, just be careful," he said. "Don't do anything stupid."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "As if I would. I don't think we'll stay much longer anyway. You going back to the hotel?"

"No, Amy's place. I'll call you in the morning."

"Not too early, Virg." Gordon winked at his brother then grinned. "We don't have to be back on the island till dinner and I plan to make the most of every second I've got in this place."

He watched his brother and Amy make their way out of the club then turned back to Darla. "More champagne?" he asked.

As he'd expected, she squealed enthusiastically and snuggled closer.

Gordon gave a contented sigh. Life certainly didn't get any better than this...

* * *

The sun making its way through the not-quite-closed curtains woke Gordon. He wished it hadn't - he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hangover like this. Since Brains had invented something which negated the effects of alcohol, he'd never needed to suffer the after-effects of a good night out. Had he really had so much to drink that the drug hadn't been able to do its job? But now he came to think about it, he couldn't recall actually taking it. Then again, he couldn't remember much about a lot of things from last night. In fact, the last thing he remembered clearly was Virgil leaving.

A movement next to him made him turn his head - not a pleasant experience given the waves of pain the movement set off. It was no surprise to see Darla lying there, but he couldn't help regretting that he had no memory of the night they'd spent together. He hoped he hadn't disgraced himself, but the fact that she hadn't walked out on him suggested that she was happy enough with the way things had turned out.

Slipping out of the bed slowly and carefully - partly so as not to wake Darla but mainly to avoid making his head pound even more, he made his way to the bathroom and gulped down some water.

He felt a little better after a shower, though the sight of his reflection in the mirror wasn't pretty. He'd definitely overdone it, he thought. Still, if you couldn't take advantage of a night in Las Vegas, what was the point of going there? Virgil had had the right idea, he thought, getting out of the club early enough to avoid being hit with a killer hangover. He could just picture how his brother would look when they met up again: bright-eyed and pleased with himself after a night he'd definitely be able to remember. Gordon thought he'd have to invent a few details, just to save face.

Making his way back into the bedroom, he slipped a hand into his bag and pulled out Brains' drug. Sure enough, the bottle was full and he took a double dose, thankful when the pain in his head began to dull.

"Gordy? Baby?"

The voice he'd found so alluring the night before now had the same effect as nails down a blackboard. Gordon took another gulp from the bottle before fixing a smile on his face and turning to look at Darla. She was certainly stunning, he thought - if only she would keep her mouth shut. He really couldn't take much more of it, especially as his headache still hadn't completely gone.

"You okay?" he asked.

She laughed. "I'm more than okay. I don't think I've ever been happier. It's like a fairytale, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"A real fairytale," Darla said again, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms out wide. "You're the handsome prince and I'm the poor, no-account girl who captures your heart."

Handsome prince he could live with but did she really think he'd fallen for her? Definitely time to say goodbye, Gordon thought. He glanced at his watch, thankful that it was nearly 9am. He opened his mouth to tell her that he had an important meeting in half an hour so really needed to get moving, only to shut it again as he took in what she said next.

"I can't wait to tell everyone. No one's going to believe it. Just a few hours ago I was plain old Darla Greene and now... I'm Mrs Gordon Tracy."

Gordon stared at her, his mouth hanging open. She hadn't just said what he thought she'd said, had she? Okay... he thought, doing his best not to panic, she _had_ said it, she really had, but surely she was joking. She had to be. Married? Okay, he couldn't remember what he'd got up to last night, but surely he would have remembered doing _that_.

"Huh?" was all that eventually came out, his voice as squeaky as Darla's.

The girl didn't seem to notice his confusion, however, too busy admiring the plain gold band on her ring finger. Gordon's head was pounding again and he thought he was going to be sick, but he knew that this time the cause wasn't the alcohol.

Darla reached over to the bedside table and picked up a piece of paper, waving it at Gordon.

"I thought I was dreaming when I woke up. Especially when you weren't here." She pouted for a moment, patting the bed beside her, clearly hoping her husband was going to join her. When Gordon stayed right where he was, she turned her attention back to the paper. "But it's here in black and white. Our wedding certificate."

Gordon finally managed to move, stumbling towards the bed and snatching the paper out of the girl's hand. Any lingering hope that this was just some kind of joke was wiped out as he took in the writing on the page. Sure enough, he'd only gone and got himself married. He glanced hopefully at the table where Darla had found the marriage certificate, in the vain hope that there might be a second piece of paper there - that somehow he'd have had the sense to get her to sign some form of pre-nup, but there was nothing. He sank onto the bed, unable to believe the mess he'd got himself into.

"Baby?" Darla was all over him, growing puzzled as he just sat there, almost unaware of her presence. "Is something wrong? You're not having second thoughts, are you? You were so certain last night. You told me you'd always believed in love at first sight. I knew the minute I set eyes on you that you were the one for me, I just never thought you'd feel the same way."

Gordon was thinking furiously. There was no way to keep this quiet. The press would get hold of it - and they'd love it. But that wasn't the worst of it: he'd happily have the whole world find out if he could just keep it from his family. His father was going to kill him - if Scott didn't get there first. As for his other brothers and his grandmother, well, it would be a mixture of incredulity, disappointment and hysterical laughter (Alan, of course). There was nothing for it, though. He'd have to confess what a fool he'd been, get his father to bail him out. Darla might have believed in true love, but from what he did remember about last night, she'd also believed in ordering the most expensive items on the menu and the finest champagne. She'd want a lot of money in return for agreeing to a divorce, more than Gordon could probably offer her.

"Don't!" he yelped, as Darla's hands wandered a little further. He sprang up from the bed and backed away.

"Gordy? What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering how to break the news to my father," he muttered, truthfully enough.

"We're going to do it together, remember?" Darla said. "Later today. When you take me home with you. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

_As if that's going to happen_, Gordon thought. There was no way the girl was setting foot on Tracy Island. He drew in a deep breath to tell the girl that it had all been a terrible drunken mistake, but the words never made it out.

Darla was admiring her ring again. "I can't believe it," she simpered. "Yesterday I was just another Vegas showgirl, today I'm married to the son of a billionaire and if that wasn't enough, I've just become part of International Rescue."

Gordon's legs gave way and he dropped into a conveniently placed chair, for the first time in his life feeling as though he might actually faint.

What on earth had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the response to chapter one, it means a lot. Whirlgirl, as always I really appreciate your comments. Lots of interesting theories but I'm saying nothing... _

_In terms of the timeline - since all my stories are linked - this is set between 'A Little R&R' and 'Perfect Cousin'. _

_This chapter was supposed to have been the last one but as usual I got a bit carried away. One more (probably!) to go after this. Hope you like it._

Five minutes later Gordon sat on the bed, his hands trembling as he scrolled through his phone to get Virgil's number. From the bathroom came the sound of running water - he'd only been able to avoid giving in to Darla's demands that they start their honeymoon there and then by suggesting that she take a shower and that he'd join her in a few moments. Not that he would, of course. It was rare for Gordon to resist the charms of an attractive woman, but then he'd never been in a situation like this before. Despite Darla's assurance that he'd more than enjoyed himself the night before, Gordon had no wish to get close to the girl now. The very sight of her made him want to run away screaming.

"Come on, Virg!" he hissed as his brother failed to pick up the call. Not that Gordon was surprised - Virgil probably thought he was just being annoying. Well, Gordon thought, as sorry as he was to spoil his brother's fun, he needed to talk to him - now. He'd debated calling John, but the thought of his brother's likely reaction had stalled him. Scott and Alan were out of the question, too. It had to be Virgil. Even if his brother hadn't been there in the same city, Gordon knew only Virgil would be able to stay calm enough to offer any rational advice and reassurance. Though what he could do in this situation was beyond Gordon. After all, if he'd been able to think of a solution, he'd have done it himself.

He pressed a few buttons on his watch, the signal to Virgil that there was trouble and that he should respond immediately, but via his phone, not his watch. The last thing Gordon needed was for John to hear any of this. To his utter relief, his phone rang a few moments later and Gordon was faced with a dishevelled and - if his expression was anything to go by - a decidedly irritated Virgil, who'd clearly decided that only a video call could truly convey the depth of his annoyance.

"What?" he snapped. "I told you no jokes, Gordon. This isn't a good time. At least, it _would_ have been a good time if you hadn't interrupted..."

"This isn't a joke. Virg, I need your help. I've done something really stupid."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Again? What's so terrible that you have to spoil my one night of leave? Are you in jail?"

"No."

"Is your life at stake?"

Well, it might well be once Scott and his father found out what he'd done, but for now Gordon could only shake his head.

"Then it can wait."

Virgil was clearly about to disconnect the call. Gordon couldn't help the panic that surged over him, wincing at the way his voice cracked as he begged his brother to listen to him.

Virgil hesitated, his expression gradually changing to one of concern as he looked properly at Gordon for the first time.

"What's happened?" he asked, his tone far more gentle than before.

"I can't tell you now," Gordon whispered, as the shower cut out and he heard Darla calling out to him. "Just get back here as soon as you can."

Virgil sighed. "Okay, give me twenty minutes."

Gordon suspected they might be the longest twenty minutes of his life.

* * *

The only way Gordon could escape Darla's clutches was to present her with his credit card and insist that she kit herself out in a manner befitting the wife of a billionaire's son. It distracted her, sure enough, but he still had other things to worry about. His greatest fear was that she'd insist on calling everyone she knew - she was certainly desperate to spread the news and it had been a real relief to discover that so far she'd kept it to herself - and so he'd used one of the features John had built into all the International Rescue watches. No phone signal apart from his own would be able to penetrate the shield the watch had set up, and Gordon had also set it to scramble any other messages that the girl might try to send. The only things he'd allowed her to access were shopping websites. Darla's excitement at the sight of his triple platinum card had really been something - Gordon's ears were still ringing from the shriek she'd let out - but he'd happily pay any price if it kept her occupied long enough for Virgil to get there and help him out of this mess.

When the door opened and his brother came warily into the suite, Gordon thought he'd never been so glad to see any member of his family.

"Well?" Virgil came to stand in front of him, studying him intently.

"You'd better sit down." The instruction wasn't for his brother's benefit. Gordon was convinced that his legs would start shaking if he remained standing, and he wanted to maintain any shred of dignity that he could right now - but that aside, Virgil was less likely to throttle him if he wasn't within immediate grabbing distance.

Hesitantly, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes firmly fixed on the carpet - he couldn't face seeing the expression on his brother's face - Gordon poured it all out to Virgil. When he was done, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion.

But it never came. Instead, there was a long silence and Gordon risked opening one eye and squinting over at his brother. Virgil had sat back in his chair and was clearly deep in thought.

"Virg?"

"It's not a joke, is it?" Virgil asked, but he'd clearly already been more than convinced by his brother's distress.

"I wish it was. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know."

"If it was just a marriage I'd be able to deal with it," Gordon said, his words tumbling out. "I just can't believe I gave away everything else."

"You're sure you can't pass it off as a joke?" Virgil asked hopefully.

"I thought about that, but I don't think so. I mean, she was already impressed by Dad's money and my gold medal. Why would I need to add any more? Anyway, apparently I didn't just brag about piloting Four, I told her loads of things only a real IR member would know."

"Why, Gords?" Virgil looked genuinely puzzled. "I've seen you drunk before but you've always had a healthy sense of self-preservation. Did you really have that much to drink after I'd gone?"

Gordon shrugged. "Guess so. I honestly don't remember, Virg." He let out a bitter laugh. "Can't even remember my own wedding." He was silent for a minute, then a thought struck him.

"You don't think this is a set-up, do you? Someone trying to prove a link between us and IR? I could have been drugged. Maybe that's why I don't remember anything."

Virgil looked like he'd love the idea to be true, his face brightening for a moment before it fell again. "How could it be? I only told Amy we were coming a couple of days ago. She's known Darla for months. Anyway, it was Amy who asked her to come along, Darla didn't suggest it. I don't see how you could have been set up."

"You don't think Amy-"

"_No!_" Virgil looked annoyed at the very idea. "For a start she knows nothing about us. I can keep a secret, unlike some people."

Gordon swallowed hard and stared miserably at the floor once more. There was silence for a moment until Virgil went on again, his voice calmer now.

"Sorry, Gords, but as much as I'd love to give you a way out of this, that's not it."

"I've really done it this time, haven't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for not killing me."

Virgil managed a faint smile, just for a second. "The damage is done, there wouldn't really be much point, would there? Can't speak for the others, though."

"I know. Virg-"

Gordon broke off and stared irritably at his phone as it began to ring. Doing his best to ignore it, he turned back to his brother. "About telling Dad..." He couldn't go on.

There was a trace of panic in Virgil's own eyes as he imagined how that was going to go. "Gords, you know he-"

The phone rang again and this time Gordon grabbed it, snarling, _"What?"_ at the startled woman on the other end of the line. He listened for a moment before snapping, "I don't care if she buys up the whole damn store. Let her get on with it!" then throwing the phone across the room.

Virgil stared at him in confusion.

"Credit card company," Gordon muttered. "Did I know someone just put three thousand dollars worth of lingerie on my account."

Virgil whistled. "That's a lot of lingerie."

"Yeah. She likes money. Maybe we'll be able to buy her off."

Virgil didn't look convinced.

Gordon went back to the thought that had been on his mind before he'd been interrupted. "If Dad-"

A frantic beeping from both their watches made the brothers jump.

"John," Virgil said, looking nervously across at Gordon. "Using the connection Dad doesn't know about."

Gordon buried his head in his hands. "Guess word's got out. The wedding must have been registered by now - guess I was lucky to get a few hours grace as it was. What's a wedding chapel doing open at 3am anyway? Don't they know anyone who turns up at that time is going to be drunk?"

Virgil reached out and patted his brother's shoulder as he pressed a few buttons on his own watch, bringing up the face of one very agitated blond brother.

"Gordon! What the hell have you done?" John's constant tracking of any mention of the members of the Tracy family had clearly paid off, but far from looking pleased with the success of his system, the second-oldest brother just looked mad. "You got married?"

Gordon couldn't speak, so it was left to Virgil to confirm everything. They took the easy option and let John rant about Gordon's stupidity for a couple of minutes until the man finally ran out of things to say. Then Virgil quietly informed his brother,

"It's worse than that, Johnny. She knows."

John's jaw dropped and he slammed his hand down on Five's console. "You mean the idiot told her?"

Gordon didn't even bristle at the insult, just sinking deeper into his chair.

"Leave it, John," Virgil ordered, shooting a sympathetic glance across at his distraught brother. "She knows and we've got to find some way to deal with it. Gordon's put up a communications blackout so she can't tell anyone."

"I've already blocked any mention of the marriage on all the usual channels," John said. "The last thing we want is Dad or Grandma getting a call from some journalist. But even if I can keep it from the press, it doesn't solve our main problem. You can't keep her in a hotel room for ever."

"No." Virgil looked his redheaded brother straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Gords, but we're going to have to take her to the island."

"No!" Gordon might have been dreading going home to face the rest of his family, but he'd at least hoped to be free from Darla.

"Gords, we don't have a choice," Virgil insisted. "At least if she's isolated on the island we can keep her quiet. If you leave her here she'll more than likely have let the whole story out by lunchtime."

"Virgil's right," John said. "There's no other way. Should I set up a link with Dad? Best get it over with, Gordon."

"No." Gordon sat up a little straighter. "I'll break the news when I get home. Dad's less likely to kill me in front of a guest. If I'm stuck with her, at least she can be some use to me."

"Hey," Virgil said, aiming a friendly punch at his brother's shoulder. "It's not that bad, is it? I thought you liked her."

"For one night, sure," Gordon told him. "But for the rest of my life? Seriously, Virg, could you take it? Even if it was to keep IR safe?"

Virgil shrugged. "She is kinda annoying," he finally admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Gordon said, then forced a smile onto his face as his bedroom door opened.

"Gordy? I miss you." Darla poked her head round the door, the hopeful expression on her face disappearing when she caught sight of Virgil. "Oh, hi, Virgil."

"Hi, er... sister," Virgil said, trying not to flinch at the word.

Darla was all smiles again, bursting into the room and settling herself onto Gordon's lap, thankfully unable to see the grimace on his face as she did so. She didn't see Virgil mouthing, "Keep her happy," either, though her squeal of delight as Gordon put his arms around her suggested that she didn't suspect her new husband of anything other than the utmost devotion.

"Have you been keeping my Gordy away from me?" she breathed coyly at Virgil.

"Yeah, well, that business deal won't do itself," Virgil told her. "Darla, we really need to be heading out of here. Give us fifteen minutes to pack, then we'll stop off at your place to pick up a few things."

"FAB!" Darla giggled, and this time both brothers flinched.

"Yeah..." Virgil muttered. "Maybe avoid saying things like that when other people are around."

"Sorry," Darla breathed. "I'm not so good at the secrets. My Mom always said I'd-"

"Yeah, well," Gordon interrupted. He really didn't want to hear it. "We really should get going."

"But I should sort things out here, first," Darla said. "I can't just walk out on the show. I should at least tell them why I'm leaving. The other girls will be so jealous. Please, Gordy. Let me show you off to them."

"We really don't have time," Virgil said. "I mean, if there's an emergency, Gordon and I might be needed."

"Yeah, duty comes first," Gordon said.

Darla pouted.

"The sooner you get to the island, the sooner you can start your honeymoon," Virgil pointed out.

Gordon might have been shooting venomous looks at his brother, but Virgil's argument had the desired effect as Darla broke into a beaming smile. "I can't wait!" she announced. "Gordy, start packing. Oh, baby, my phone's not working. Can I use yours? I need to tell my Mom. She's going to be so thrilled. Imagine finding out your little girl just became Mrs Gordon Tracy..."

"No!" Virgil and Gordon's response came out so quickly that Darla looked at them in surprise.

"No?"

"Er... I was thinking we'd keep it a secret for now," Gordon said.

"But-"

"Until we can announce it properly," he went on hurriedly. An idea came to him and although the words nearly choked him he managed to get them out. "I've been thinking: my grandmother's going to be heartbroken that she missed the wedding. I bet your mom will be, too. How about we do it again - properly, so they can be there. You know, in church? Big dress, flowers, cake... all that kind of thing?"

Darla loved the idea, kissing Gordon so hard that he was gasping for breath when she finally let him go.

"So don't say anything yet, okay," he said, once he could speak again. "I promise, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work out."

* * *

Gordon wouldn't have said he felt relieved - he still felt far too sick and shaken to even come close to that kind of feeling - but he did feel as though the burden he carried had lessened slightly when Virgil began to taxi the Tracy jet down the runway. When the craft lifted into the air and he could finally be certain that there was no longer any possibility of Darla letting slip that the Tracys were the men behind International Rescue, he allowed himself to collapse back in his seat.

A few moments later, though, the tension was back again, as Darla slithered across from her own seat and onto his lap. Gordon would have laughed if he could have seen his own face at that moment. Virgil had taken him to one side as Darla had packed a few things - she'd been content to leave most of her possessions behind, declaring that she'd need a whole new wardrobe now - pointing out that he'd need to keep her happy until they could decide what to do about her. The last thing they needed was for Darla to realise she wasn't wanted and so take revenge by destroying the secrecy of International Rescue.

It should have been easy for Gordon to play his part - after all, he was hardly shy around women - but instead he found himself practically fighting her off.

"I need to check on Virgil," he insisted, scrambling out from underneath her.

"Baby?" Darla sprawled seductively across the seat. "Virgil's fine. He flies that big green plane, doesn't he? A tiny thing like this must be easy for him."

"Yeah, but he looked tired. Just give me a minute."

He practically ran into the cockpit, leaning against the door when it slid shut behind him and wiping a hand across his face in utter relief.

"You okay?" Virgil asked.

"Let me fly?" Gordon asked.

"Huh?" Virgil looked confused. Gordon was a good pilot, he knew that, but it was rare for him to volunteer to take the helm of the family jet when there was someone else who could do it.

"Please. If I'm flying then she'll have to keep her hands off me."

"Oh..." Virgil looked like he might laugh, then bit his lip as he realised how desperate his brother was. "Okay," he agreed, transferring control to the other man.

"Go and keep her company," Gordon begged. "Please. Let me have some peace and quiet. Just for a while."

"Sure." Virgil hesitated for a moment then, apparently deciding that whatever he'd been going to say wasn't worth it, headed back into the cabin.

Gordon had never been so grateful to his brother as he was during that flight. Virgil took on the role of chaperone with the utmost dedication, much to Darla's annoyance. Eventually, having realised that she wasn't going to get her hands on Gordon for a while, she'd gone back into the cabin and buried her face in a magazine.

Gordon turned the controls back to Virgil and spent the next couple of hours sitting silently just staring out of the window. Every so often Virgil would make some attempt to get him to talk, but when all his efforts were greeted either by a grunt or a one-word answer, he gave up, and it was a quiet, uneventful journey back to Tracy Island.

"We should call in, let them know we're on our final approach."

Gordon jumped at Virgil's words. He nodded dumbly, knowing that he'd soon have to face the consequences of what he'd done. He'd never been so scared in his life.

Alan picked up the call. He was clearly pleased to have his brothers home, cheerily telling them about the meal Kyrano had prepared for their return.

"Thanks Al," Virgil said. "Do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Get everyone together in the lounge."

"Huh" The surprised response from Alan was echoed by Gordon, who stared wide-eyed with panic at his older brother.

"Tell them we've got a surprise for them," Virgil went on. "No sneaking down to the hangar to see what it is, either, Alan. Not you, not Scott... Promise me?"

"What's going on?" Alan asked, clearly puzzled.

"Alan, just promise me you'll get everyone into the lounge. Grandma, Kyrano, Tin-Tin, Brains. Make sure no one's missing."

Alan shook his head. "This had better be good," he muttered. "I was just about to take Tin-Tin for a walk along the beach."

"Oh, it's good alright," Virgil assured him. "ETA ten minutes. See you soon."

He signed off then turned to face Gordon who seemed to have lost the power of speech, although he gestured wildly, his feelings about having to face his entire family perfectly clear.

"I know, Gords," Virgil said patiently. "But at least you get it over with in one hit. Otherwise you'll have to have the same conversation over and over. Scott, Dad, Grandma, Alan... You really want to go through it that many times? I know I don't."

Gordon considered this. "Guess so," he finally said. "But I don't see why you're worried. What did _you_ do?"

"Broke the Tracy code," Virgil said. "Didn't take care of my kid brother. Believe me, Gords, I'm just as nervous about facing Dad and Scott as you are."

Gordon doubted that, but he said nothing. The plane lost height, Tracy Island came in to view and an excited squeal came from the cabin. Gordon's heart sank. Life, as he knew it, was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next time I say there's only one chapter to go, ignore me! Definitely another one after this, possibly two. Sorry this is late, but it would have been later if I'd included everything I planned. It's been a busy week (again). _

_A big thank you to everyone who's responded to this story - I can't say how much I appreciate it. I'm loving all the different theories. Whirlgirl and Guest, thank you, sorry I can't reply personally._

Chapter Three

"Ready?" Virgil asked, as he taxied the jet into the hangar before shutting down the engines.

"No," Gordon said, but he unsnapped his seatbelt and got to his feet anyway. Making his way into the cabin he took a minute to take in the sight of his wife. Darla didn't notice him, being too busy touching up her already heavy make-up. Grandma wasn't going to be impressed, Gordon thought, as he resignedly moved forward to tell her it was time to go.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Darla squeaked.

"Well, it might take a while for them to get over the shock..." Gordon couldn't bring himself to give her an honest answer. His family were going to hate her, he knew it. The only question in his mind was would they hate him even more for bringing her out to the island - and for telling her about International Rescue.

Virgil had the door open by the time Darla and Gordon reached him.

"All clear," he said, swiftly checking the hangar. "Al must have everyone upstairs."

"Okay..." Gordon might have been preparing for his gold medal-winning swim once again as he took in a few deep breaths, squared his shoulders and closed his eyes. Then, apparently accepting that the moment had come, he took Darla's hand and guided her down the steps - after all, there was no way she'd have managed alone in the heels she'd chosen to wear.

Virgil grabbed the bags and followed the newly-weds to the elevator. A moment later they were inside, Darla twittering nervously about how excited she was to be meeting her new family, especially the famous and fabulously wealthy Jefferson Tracy.

"Just let me do the talking," Gordon warned her, though he had no idea what he was going to say.

The doors opened and Gordon was confronted by the sight of his entire extended family - Brains and the Kyranos included - gathered in the lounge, plus John, of course, resplendent in full IR uniform, watching from the vid-screen on the wall. Alan's announcement that they all had to be there to greet the returning brothers had clearly excited everyone's curiosity, since all eyes were on the elevator.

"Hey, guys..." Alan's cheerful greeting petered out as he realised that there was an extra body present.

"Gordon? Virgil? What's going on? Who _is_ this?" Jeff Tracy's tone was far from welcoming, his expression mirrored in his eldest son's face as Scott moved to stand beside his father, clearly hoping to block the view of John. From elsewhere in the room came gasps and surprised mutterings. Someone moved to turn off the vid-screen, but it was clear the damage was already done.

Gordon just stood there, and Darla for once seemed to have nothing to say. It was left to Virgil to take an awkward few steps into the lounge before announcing somewhat nervously,

"Everyone, this is Darla. Darla Tracy, that is. Gordon's wife."

Gordon had closed his eyes at Virgil's words, so he didn't see the stunned looks on everyone's faces. He didn't need to, truth be told - he'd been picturing nothing else for most of the flight. His only relief was that no hands fastened themselves round his neck - he wondered if it was his father or Virgil restraining Scott right now - and that no one, not even Alan, was laughing.

"You might as well put John back on," Virgil went on. "We had to bring her here, guys. She knows all about us."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. It was Grandma who broke it, moving forward, nudging Jeff sharply in the ribs with her elbow as she did so, and holding a hand out to Darla.

"Hello, dear. You'll have to forgive us, it's something of a shock as you must have realised. We didn't even know Gordon was seeing someone."

Gordon's heart sank even more. "Uh..."

Darla saved him from the effort of formulating a sentence by announcing the fact that they'd only met less than twenty-four hours earlier. "It was love at first sight!" she told them, oblivious to the way Jeff's face was taking on an increasingly purple hue. "Gordy proposed and, well, here we are. I had the shock of my life when he told me we could take a honeymoon cruise around the island in Thunderbird Four."

"Did he now?" Scott muttered. Gordon ventured a glance across at him - sure enough, Virgil had a tight grip of his arm.

"Well," Grandma continued, doing her best not to show how flustered she was. "Isn't that nice. Gordon, I know your father's going to want to hear all about it later - I know I do - but perhaps you'd better introduce everyone to your wife."

"Yeah. Right. Uh, Darla, this is my grandmother."

"Hi!" Darla beamed at the one person who'd shown any sign of welcome before looking around at the rest of the room.

"My dad."

Jeff nodded curtly at the girl. "Darla." Her bright smile and enthusiastic greeting had little impact on him and barely a second later his harsh gaze had slid back to Gordon. He clearly wasn't impressed.

"My oldest brother Scott."

"Hi." It wasn't exactly a welcome.

"Alan."

To Gordon's relief, Alan kept his mouth shut, though to his eternal gratitude the youngest Tracy at least managed a smile.

"Alan's girlfriend, Tin-Tin."

Darla, who had fixed everyone she'd met so far with a beaming smile, didn't bother this time. It was clear to everyone that she wasn't too pleased to find another pretty girl already in place on Tracy Island.

Gordon moved quickly on. "This is Kyrano. He's Tin-Tin's father and the guy who takes care of us."

"All by himself?" Darla asked, taking the hand Kyrano held out to her. "I thought there'd be lots of servants."

"No, just Kyrano," Gordon told her. "Grandma's the world's best cook, of course, but we all pitch in with a share of the chores."

"Oh."

"This is Brains." Gordon was glad to be able to distract the girl. "He's the... er... well, the brains behind International Rescue."

Brains stuttered something unintelligible. He clearly wanted to be back in his lab, far away from the storm that was going to break the moment Jeff pulled himself together enough to have his say.

"What did he say?" Darla's whisper wasn't quiet enough, and everyone winced as Brains looked awkwardly down at the floor.

"He said ' congratulations and welcome to the island," Gordon muttered uncomfortably. "Thanks, Brains."

"Who's that?" Darla asked, staring at John's face on the vid-screen.

"That's my other brother, John."

"The one on the space station?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, John." She giggled and waved at him, then threw her arms around Gordon. "I can't believe this!"

"Me neither." It wasn't just Gordon who spoke. Jeff, Scott and Alan all mumbled something similar.

There was silence again.

"Gords, why don't you take Darla along to your room?" Virgil suggested.

Grateful for the chance to escape, Gordon pulled Darla out of the lounge. He hesitated just a moment outside the door, unsurprised when everyone finally found their voices, his father's the loudest of all. The man clearly wasn't happy and poor Virgil was taking the brunt of it. Gordon felt unutterably grateful to his brother. Yes, he'd have to face the music at some stage, but anything that took the edge off his father's anger had to be a good thing. He'd take his brother over to the mainland one night and buy him a few drinks, he thought. Or maybe not...

He had a feeling he wouldn't be enjoying another night out for a long, long time.

* * *

Darla didn't seem terribly impressed with Gordon's room. He couldn't blame her - it was clean, thanks to Grandma, but it was definitely a man's room, shelves full of swimming trophies and medals, old magazines and bits of kit piled haphazardly on chairs. She was already talking about soft furnishings and 'something a little more pink' with regard to the decor. Gordon didn't have the strength to argue. She could do what she liked as long as it kept her occupied. He'd never met anyone he found so irritating. Not for the first time he cursed himself for getting into this mess. He had no one but himself to blame - he had to admit that. He'd seen what Darla was like right from the start, he'd just been prepared to ignore all the things that jarred about her in favour of a night of fun.

It was a relief when there was a knock on the door. Dashing over, he opened it, relieved to find his grandmother standing there.

"Your father wants to see you," she told him.

Gordon winced. Not that the summons was unexpected - far from it - but he'd still been dreading it.

"You'd better get moving. I'll show Darla around the rest of the house," Grandma told him.

Gordon found he couldn't look at her. He knew how much she loved weddings - and how often she'd expressed the wish (usually in Alan's hearing) that one of her grandsons would hurry up and find a wife. He vowed to himself that if no one could find him a way out of this, that he'd give Darla - and his grandmother - the big wedding they both wanted. It was the least he could do to make it up to everyone.

"Gordon?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Are you alright?"

Gordon felt like a little boy again, desperate to throw himself into his grandmother's arms, pour out his troubles and let him tell her it was all going to be okay. But then Darla materialised behind him and so he forced a smile and set off towards his father's study, feeling more like a condemned man with every step.

Sure enough, the interview was painful. Gordon was thankful to find his father alone - he'd been dreading having to face Scott as well - but it was a small mercy and the next half an hour was one of the most humiliating of Gordon's life. Forced to admit that all this had happened because he'd got drunk, he had no option other than to sit there and let his father rant away. There was no sympathy from Jeff Tracy - a man who really had fallen in love at first sight and who still worshipped the memory of that woman twenty years after her death. Jeff simply couldn't comprehend what his son had done. Sure, he liked a drink himself, but even in his Air Force days he'd never lost control of himself to the extent that he'd ruined his life and betrayed his whole family.

"A wife?" Jeff yelled, not for the first time, pacing from one end of the room to another. "You go out for the night and come back with a wife? What's wrong with a T-shirt or a tattoo? Or... or... "

He finally ran out of steam, sinking down in his chair.

"So now what?" he asked.

Gordon looked at him and smiled weakly. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas about that. Dad, I know I've been a fool and I'm so, so sorry. But please, help me get out of this."

Jeff sighed. "If you hadn't told her about what really goes on here I'd be on the phone to my lawyers right now. If they couldn't get you an annulment at least they could have started divorce proceedings. But now that she knows... Gordon, we can't just let her go."

"We could pay her to be quiet, maybe."

"You think that would work? How much, Gordon? And for how long?"

Gordon shrugged.

"She seems more than happy to be here," Jeff went on. "You have to think of the girl's feelings too, Gordon. She thinks you love her - or at least she says she does. If it's true, then you're going to hurt her. And if it's not true, if she just wants to enjoy life as a Tracy or - heaven forbid, a member of International Rescue - then I can't believe she'd just let you send her away. What if she decided to get back at you by selling her story? No, I'm sorry, Gordon, but I think you're stuck with her - at least for the time being."

Gordon's heart sank. He couldn't argue with his father, though.

"She's going to drive us all insane," Jeff muttered. "That voice..."

"I know. I'll try to keep her away from you."

"You do that. Keep her happy," Jeff ordered. "Don't give her any reason to think you don't want her here, or that we're trying to work out a way to get rid of her."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Get out of here, Gordon."

Gordon apologised all the way to the door. He was still going when the door slid back and he was left alone in the corridor. He wondered where Darla was, then decided he didn't care. What he needed now was a swim.

Raised voices at the end of the corridor leading to the gym and the poolside entrance caught his attention and he stopped, realising the owners were Scott and Virgil. The two closest Tracy brothers weren't at all happy.

"I can't believe you let him do that!" Scott's anger was clear.

"How was I supposed to know he'd go off and get married?"

"You must have seen how drunk he was. You should have stayed with him."

"I thought he could take care of himself. It's not the first time he's got drunk."

"You mean you had other things on your mind. Surely your brother's more important than some girl?"

Virgil clearly took offence at this. "He's a grown man, Scott. He shouldn't need me to keep an eye on him."

"He's your kid brother. You've got a responsibility to him. If I'd been there-"

"Oh, yes, if you'd been there none of this would have happened, would it? Okay, Gordon screwed up, but don't blame me for it. We're all adults, Scott. I know you have a hard time accepting it sometimes, but you can't keep treating us like kids. Stop complaining about what I did or didn't do and start thinking about how we're going to get out of this."

Gordon slunk back down the corridor, deciding his swim would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who responded to the last chapter, it really does mean a lot. Whirlgirl, the message was lovely - I think we all feel the same way._

_I've loved reading all the theories - you've given me a few ideas, too! __This chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped - real life has got in the way a bit - but hopefully things will be quieter this week and I'll be able to get something else up fairly quickly._

Chapter Four

Dinner was an awkward meal to say the least. To start with, it had taken a few minutes to sort out the seating arrangements. Darla had naturally sat next to Gordon, thrilled to be finally taking her place in the Tracy family, but some additional shuffling amongst the others was needed as Virgil refused his usual seat next to Scott, instead sitting next to his father at the other end of the table. The two brothers didn't speak to each other throughout the meal.

It came as no surprise when Brains failed to appear. Grandma responded to Darla's query as to where the 'weird, clever guy' was, by explaining that he often ate alone in his lab, although she didn't go on to say that he usually joined the family whenever anyone returned from a trip since news from the outside world was always welcome, especially when it didn't involve a rescue. It was clear to everyone but Darla, who chattered away happily despite the lack of response from anyone else, that several other people would have liked to have missed the meal if they could have found some excuse, not least Gordon.

The redhead only picked at his food, his stomach still in knots over the disaster that had befallen him. Darla didn't eat much, either, having announced to Kyrano when he offered her a serving of some lamb dish that she was a vegetarian. She rejected several alternatives before settling for a green salad. Gordon really wasn't impressed by her declared enthusiasm for tofu, nor her promise to cook him some of her favourite dishes, none of which sounded remotely appetising. But what could he do other than force a smile and announce that he couldn't wait?

John joined the others via his vid-ink, having announced to his father before the newly-weds arrived that he really wanted to see the new family dynamic in action. Occasionally he would chip in with some question for Darla about her home and family, though no one could say they welcomed the answers she gave him, especially when she told him that her brother was currently serving a prison sentence(his third!) for armed robbery, before turning to Jeff and requesting that he set him up with a job once he got out, assuring him that this time he'd really learnt his lesson.

It was a relief when they reached dessert, which was proudly provided by Grandma.

"I made this for Lady Penelope's visit," she told them, carrying in one of her famous apple pies. "You know how much Parker loves my pies. I'll make another one before he leaves, but I thought Darla should sample some real Kansas cooking on her first night here."

But Darla practically recoiled into Gordon's lap at the prospect of such a calorie-laden treat, actually pushing Grandma's hand away as she tried to pass her a plate. More used to people fighting to get as much of her cooking as they could, Grandma looked stunned for a moment before backing away and dividing the pie out amongst the others, all of whom were extra-effusive with their praise having registered her disappointment.

"Only a small slice for Gordy," Darla warned, patting his stomach and giggling as he tried to squirm away. "He's promised me he can fit into those little swim shorts but I'm still waiting for him to prove it."

Feeling his face flush scarlet, Gordon slid down a little further in his chair, trying to ignore the jibes that that little comment elicited.

A thought struck Darla as she watched the others clear their plates.

"Who's Lady Penelope?"

"She's-" Alan's answer was cut off before he'd even got going as his father held up a hand.

"Gordon didn't tell you about her?" Jeff asked.

Darla shook her head. "No. Is she English or something?"

There was a brief pause before Jeff nodded. "Yes. An old friend. The thing is, Darla, she doesn't know anything about what we do here."

"You mean, _International Rescue_?" Darla whispered the name theatrically, though not particularly quietly. In fact, anyone not in the know who'd been within a hundred yards would have found them out.

"That's right." Jeff ignored the mixture of confusion and approval he could see on the faces of those around him. "I hope you can keep it secret. We'd hate for word to get out."

"Of course I can!" Darla squeaked. "I can keep secrets, Mr Tracy. Ask anyone who knows me. Well, not Sally Healey. Or that lady who rented the rooms above ours, although how was I supposed to know that guy wasn't her husband? Anyway, that was when I was in high school. I won't give you away."

"I hope not." Jeff didn't sound particularly hopeful.

When the meal was over, Jeff called Gordon and Scott to his study. John signed off and Darla was left with the rest of the family.

"Did you bring anything formal with you?" Tin-Tin asked, taking a seat next to Darla. For Gordon's sake, she was going to do her best to make friends, even though she had a feeling the pair would have little in common. "We always dress for dinner on Lady Penelope's first night. She has such wonderful clothes and it's fun to wear something nice."

"No," Darla said. "This is pretty much as formal as it gets." She indicated the short, low-cut dress she was wearing. Tin-Tin considered it for a moment then shook her head.

"You really need something longer. Why don't you come along with me? I'm sure I've got something you could borrow."

Darla looked horrified. "Oh no! I mean, thanks and all that, but anything of yours would be far too big around the hips."

There was an awkward silence before Tin-Tin muttered something unintelligible. getting up and walking away.

"Alan!" Grandma hissed, "Go after her!"

Alan wasn't sure if he was glad to get away from Gordon's new wife - he'd found it funny at first, picturing his poor brother stuck with this nightmare of a girl for the foreseeable future, but the joke was rapidly wearing thin and now he just felt sorry for the man - or if he'd actually rather stay where he was. Tin-Tin wasn't going to be happy and he had his own habit of saying the wrong thing. The last thing he wanted was to upset his girlfriend even more, or to have to put up with her ranting away for the next half hour. Still, Grandma was never one to be argued with, and so he obediently trotted out of the room, leaving just Darla, Virgil and his grandmother.

Virgil had slunk over to the piano, deciding that maybe he could diffuse the situation with a little music. It might have worked - Grandma was clearly holding back on whatever she wanted to say, mindful of the need to keep the new arrival happy - if Darla hadn't come over to join him at the piano.

"You're good," she announced.

"Thanks." Virgil kept playing.

"I love this song," Darla said, before taking a breath and beginning to sing.

For a music-lover like Virgil it was absolute torture. The low notes were flat, the mid-range sharp, and as for the high notes, well, Virgil didn't have the words to describe the discordant screeching that emerged. For the first time in her life, Grandma felt grateful that she was beginning to go deaf.

"What did you think?" Darla breathed excitedly as Virgil stopped playing. "I've always wanted to be a singer."

"It was..." Virgil was clearly floundering. None of the adjectives that suggested themselves to him would have pleased Darla.

"...quite something." Grandma came to her grandson's rescue. "You certainly have a memorable voice, my dear."

Darla squealed her thanks before turning back to Virgil to request another song. As Virgil resignedly began to play - in the lowest key he could get away with - Grandma muttered something about having to get Penny's room ready, mouthing, _'sorry' _at her grandson before heading out of the lounge just as fast as she could.

* * *

In the study, John was reporting on all the information he'd managed to find about Darla.

"It all checks out," he told them. "I think she's exactly who she says she is. There's nothing even slightly suspicious about her. Grew up in California, graduated high school - just - five years ago, cheerleader, gymnastics champion... Studied dance for a year in LA. She's been dancing in various shows around the country ever since. She joined the show in Vegas a couple of weeks after Amy. You can get Virg to speak to her, but I don't think Amy will be able to tell us anything we don't already know."

"So she's not a spy?" Scott asked.

"I don't see how she can be."

"Well that's something. But now what?"

"That's down to Gordon," Jeff said.

"I just wish I knew what to do." Gordon fell silent for a moment before suddenly perking up. "Maybe Penny can find a way out. She's usually got some unorthodox way to get round a problem."

"Maybe," Scott agreed. "At least we know you didn't tell Darla _everything_ about us. That was quick thinking, Dad."

"Thanks. I'll brief Penny before she arrives. If Darla manages to keep quiet about International Rescue there might be some hope for us."

No one looked particularly optimistic.

"I think-" Jeff had been pouring himself a refill of whisky - he'd already made considerable inroads into the new bottle he'd opened - when a sudden noise made him jump. He cursed as the liquid spilled onto his desk.

"What the hell is that?" Scott muttered, leaping up from his seat and heading for the door.

It became apparent what the noise was as soon as the door slid open. Scott endured it for all of three seconds before slamming his hand onto the button. As the door thankfully slid shut Jeff took his hands away from his ears.

"Go and rescue Virgil, Scott," he said, holding up a hand as his son made to argue. "Just do it. You two need to work things out. Gordon..." He waited until Scott was gone before continuing. "I'm still angry. Angrier than I've ever been. I can't believe you could be so foolish. But what's done is done. Whatever you need from me to get this sorted, you've got it. Just, please, son, for all our sakes, do it fast."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter, especially to Whirlgirl and Guest who I can't respond to personally - I really do appreciate your comments. Special thanks to Xenitha for giving me some great ideas and to Loopstagirl for the incredible support and feedback. _

_Sorry this is a bit late - real life again... _

Chapter Five

Gordon knew he should have followed Scott into the lounge, but he just couldn't force his feet to move in that direction. Thankfully, the 'singing' had stopped and he could hear the quiet murmur of his brothers' voices, punctuated with an occasional squeak or giggle from Darla. Scott and Virgil were clearly doing their best to keep her happy, but Gordon knew that sooner or later he'd have to get in there and take over.

Later was better, as far as he was concerned...

Turning to slink away, he nearly knocked Alan over.

"What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" he snapped.

"I wasn't sneaking up," Alan informed him. "I was walking down the corridor like a normal person. I didn't expect to find you hiding round the corner."

"I wasn't hiding."

"No? What were you doing, then?"

Gordon didn't have an answer for that. "What are _you _doing?" he asked, taking in the red rose in Alan's hand. "Have you upset Tin-Tin again?"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault when she's upset?"

"Because it is. Anyway, you only steal Kyrano's roses when you've done something bad." Gordon indicated the slightly crushed flower his brother was carrying.

Alan looked him straight in the eye. "Well this time it wasn't me. It was that wife of yours."

"Oh." Gordon thought he should have known. "What did she say?"

"Told Tin-Tin she was fat."

_"What?" _Gordon was genuinely incredulous. Although he'd never harboured anything other than brotherly feelings towards Tin-Tin, he wasn't blind to the fact that she was a stunningly attractive woman.

"Well, maybe not in those words. But that's how Tin-Tin took it." Alan bit his lip. "I don't think I helped matters by telling her I preferred curvy girls."

Gordon shook his head. "Don't you know anything about women?"

"I know enough to know I'd take Tin-Tin over Darla any day!" Alan snapped. "What were you thinking, Gords?"

"I don't know," Gordon admitted. "I was drunk, but... Al, I still can't believe all this. What have I done?"

"Well, you've made Dad mad, upset Tin-Tin and Grandma, made Scott and Virg fight and left Brains alone in his lab with no dinner," Alan told him. "Not a bad day's work."

Pushing past his brother, he continued on his way to Tin-Tin's room. Gordon stared after him. In just twenty-four hours, he apparently hadn't just managed to ruin his own life, he'd hurt those around him, too.

Turning away from the lounge - he couldn't face his wife right now - he slipped into the kitchen, piled a few things onto a tray, then made his way down to Brains' lab. Unusually, the door was locked, and he set the tray down before knocking and calling out to his friend.

"Brains, it's me - Gordon. I've brought you some food."

There was a pause, then a nervous voice replied,

"A-Are you a-alone?"

"Yes."

The door slid open. Gordon picked up the tray and entered. It came as no surprise to see another tray, piled with empty dishes, sitting on the end of a work bench. He'd known that his grandmother and Kyrano wouldn't have let Brains go hungry. Even so, he set his tray down and pushed a dish of apple pie towards the other man.

Brains waved it away, assuring him that he was more than full, Grandma having given him an especially large piece of pie on top of everything Kyrano had set out for him, so Gordon gratefully picked up the spoon and devoured it himself.

"I'm sorry about Darla," he said, setting the dish back down. "Sorry I brought her here, sorry she upset you - and sorry I ever laid eyes on her."

Brains looked surprised.

"B-but you m-married h-her," he said, the expression of confusion on his face something Gordon had rarely witnessed. "D-don't you l-love her?"

Gordon laughed bitterly. "Love her? Brains, I can't stand the sight of her. If I hadn't given International Rescue away to her I'd have left her in Vegas. Even if it cost me every cent I've got."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Both men were quiet for a while. Brains was completely out of his depth when it came to discussions about women and Gordon was lost in his thoughts.

"Can't you think of anything?" he finally asked. "You're a genius, Brains, you must have some idea of what I can do to get out of this."

"I-I-I really d-don't know anyth-thing about w-w-women," Brains began, only for Gordon to chip in.

"I don't mean in that way. Come on, Brains. Can't you come up with some drug to wipe her memory? If anyone can do it, it's you. Isn't there anything?"

Brains shook his head sadly. "I-I really d-don't think that k-kind of thing's p-possible, G-Gordon," he said.

"Guess it was a long shot." Gordon smiled faintly then started as his watch beeped and vibrated. Scott. He knew what was coming even before his brother started to speak, demanding that Gordon get back to the lounge and take Darla out of there before he and Virgil were driven to insanity.

Knowing there was no escape, Gordon got to his feet. "If you think of anything, Brains - however insane - tell me. Please."

Brains promised him he would, then watched as he left the room. He'd never seen Gordon look so miserable and he felt desperately sorry for his friend. He turned back to the machinery he'd been working on, but his concentration had been broken and so, after a few minutes he gave up, moving across to his computer and pulling up all the information he could find in the hope of doing something to help his friend. But it only took a few minutes for him to sigh and close the device down again. There really was nothing he could do.

* * *

"About time," Scott grumbled as Gordon came into the lounge. He wasn't happy. There was a lot he wanted to say to his brother - he hadn't had the chance to corner properly him yet and he certainly hadn't been able to let loose when they'd been in their father's study. With Darla out on the terrace with Virgil, who was pointing out the faint spark in the night sky which was Thunderbird Five, Scott thought this was as good an opportunity as any. Then he took in the defeated slump of Gordon's shoulders and the tight expression on his face and thought better of it.

Realising he was more than likely going to escape a lecture, Gordon picked up his pace, hoping to get through the door before Scott changed his mind. But then Darla laughed, and the effect was akin to that of a condemned man hearing the axe being sharpened.

"Help me..." he whispered, turning back to Scott - but his brother was gone.

Darla was thrilled to see her husband - after a few moments of pouting over his neglect of her.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, slipping her arm through his and pulling him towards the steps. "I bet the beach is so romantic tonight."

It was. Gordon couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that he'd been down here numerous times at night, thinking exactly that and wishing he had a girl to share it with. Now he did - and he'd never felt less like taking advantage of the situation. Darla seemed to expect him to, however, her enthusiasm for the fact that they were finally alone, obvious.

Desperately pretending to be enjoying the attention the girl was giving him, Gordon tried to think of a way out. He might have promised his father that he'd keep her happy - and he'd never turned down a woman before, even when he hadn't been particularly attracted to her - but he just couldn't do this.

"Let's go back to my room," he said suddenly, firmly pulling Darla's wandering hands into his and holding them still.

"But Gordy, it's so nice out here. The sea and the stars... It's our honeymoon. Can't we stay here?"

"Uh... Dad comes down here at night," Gordon lied. "He always takes a walk before he goes to bed. I don't want him interrupting anything."

"Oh." Darla considered this for a moment then brightened up. "Well, at least if we go back we won't have any interruptions. Come on, then."

She was wrong about that, of course. Gordon slipped into the bathroom and put in a quick call to Virgil, begging his brother to rescue him. Dependable as always, Virgil did just what Gordon asked. He'd just gone back into the bedroom when his watch vibrated and he pulled away from an infuriated Darla to take the call.

"You're needed in pod four," Virgil announced.

"What? You've got to be kidding." Gordon put everything he had into sounding as though the interruption was the most unwelcome thing in the world.

"Sorry, Gords. There's a fault with the launch mechanism and Dad wants it fixed."

_"Now?"_ Darla grabbed Gordon's arm and, ignoring her husband's yelp of pain, twisted it so she could see Virgil's face on the watch. "We're on our honeymoon, in case you'd forgotten. Can't it wait till morning?"

From the tiny image on the watchface it was impossible to tell if Virgil was trying not to laugh or just wincing at the shrill voice that was emerging from his own communicator.

"Sorry," he said. "But International Rescue's a full-time job. Lives might be at stake."

"He's right," Gordon said, his voice full of regret. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Look, I'll try not to be too long. You stay right there."

Darla glared at him. "Tomorrow you need to talk to your father. Tell him we need some time to ourselves."

"Yeah."

"I'll do it if you like."

"No, that's okay." Gordon was backing away towards the door even as he promised he'd sort something out. He couldn't think about tomorrow, anyway - he was just glad he'd escaped her clutches tonight. Okay, so he might be facing a night in Four's pilot seat - he wasn't going to risk sneaking back in a few hours just in case Darla was still awake - but a stiff neck and an aching back were a small price to pay for a brief respite from the nightmare he was caught up in.

"Thanks, Virg," he muttered, running down the corridor.

"You really hate her that much?" Virgil's puzzled look said it all - he clearly couldn't comprehend his brother's failure to take advantage of having a girl in his room. Lack of female company was the biggest drawback to the life the brothers had chosen and he, Scott, Gordon and John had often lamented that fact, especially when Alan and Tin-Tine were being particularly affectionate.

"I can't, Virg," Gordon said, reaching the lounge and diving for the elevator which would take him down to Two's hangar. "I just can't."

* * *

Sure enough, Gordon awoke from a restless and uncomfortable sleep in Four feeling in desperate need of a swim to loosen his stiff muscles. It was 5.30 and he hoped Darla would be fast asleep, but as he slipped into his room to pick up his swimming kit he tripped over what turned out to be her shoes, crashing into his desk and waking the girl up.

"What time do you call this?" she snapped.

"Uh... sorry. The repairs took longer than I thought. I didn't want to wake you so I crashed in the pod."

Darla considered this for a moment. Gordon was half-hoping she'd throw a tantrum and kick him out - certainly, Tin-Tin had been known to do that to Alan when she was feeling slighted - but Darla eventually smiled and held her arms out to him.

"Oh, baby, that's so sweet of you. But you're here now and we've got all day to make up for missing out on last night. Come here."

"Er, can't... sorry." Gordon grabbed his kit and edged back towards the door. "If I don't put in a hundred laps before breakfast I'll be in trouble with Scott."

"Scott?" Darla just looked bewildered. "What's it got to do with him?"

"He's our commander," Gordon reminded her. "Strict training regimes for all of us. If he doesn't think I'm fit for duty he'll ground me. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I'm going to have words with your brother," Darla told him. "There are other forms of exercise, you know."

Gordon went scarlet, debated arguing with the girl, then thought better of it and made a run for it. Five minutes later he was in the pool, pounding up and down with an intensity he hadn't matched since his Olympic training days. But for once the relentless physical exertion didn't calm him and even when he finally pulled himself out of the pool he still couldn't help thinking he might be better off just taking Four and heading off into the ocean, never to be seen again.

But Tracys didn't run away. Although... maybe he could fake his own death. That would do it. Darla wouldn't actually miss him - she'd only known him for a couple of days and Gordon didn't really believe she loved him, despite her frequent pronouncements of the fact. She could have a pile of money and enjoy the life of a rich widow. Yes, that would surely work. He'd talk to John about it after breakfast.

But that wouldn't help with the threat to International Rescue's security and he didn't think his family would appreciate being stuck on the island with Darla whilst he lived it up on the other side of the world. Not to mention that Four would need a new pilot... No, he'd have to come up with something else.

* * *

Breakfast was just as uncomfortable as dinner had been. Scott and Virgil were at least on speaking terms now, even if their conversation did only consist of occasional requests to pass the coffee pot and a few short sentences about that day's maintenance schedule. But it was Tin-Tin and Alan who really put a downer on everything. Alan's attempts to make things up to the girl clearly hadn't worked and Tin-Tin, who usually ate a substantial breakfast, instead picked at a bowl of fruit - the same choice Darla had made - whilst patently ignoring her boyfriend. It was a relief to everyone when halfway through the meal John called in with news of several trapped cavers in need of a rescue.

Gordon was out of his seat before anyone else. "I'll go with Virg," he announced.

"That's alright, Gordon," his father said. "Scott and Virgil can handle this themselves."

The two older brothers looked a little surprised. Yes, it was something they could cope with as a duo, but it would be an easier task with a third operative. But even as Scott opened his mouth to suggest this, his father's steely gaze made him shut it again. He knew what his father was doing - if he and Virgil were forced to work together for a few hours they were more than likely to return home with their relationship fully restored. Virgil got it too, and with a weary roll of his eyes, turned to the entrance to Two's hangar.

Darla was full of excitement as the lounge turned into the command centre of International Rescue. At Jeff's insistence Gordon took her outside so she could get a good view of the launch of Thunderbirds One and Two. He hadn't thought anything could ever drown out the sound of their engines, but Darla gave it a good shot as she yelped and squealed in awe.

When the launch was over, Gordon took Darla back inside.

"What now?" he asked, knowing full well why his father had refused to let him go on the rescue. That was all very well as far as Scott and Virgil were concerned, but it didn't solve his problems. Somehow he didn't think the older man would want Darla hanging around, and sure enough, Jeff soon suggested that he take the girl down to pod 4 and show off his own 'bird.

Gordon experienced the only glimmer of happiness since he'd learned of his marriage as he opened the door to pod 4 ready to introduce his best girl to his wife.

"Here she is!" he announced. "Thunderbird Four." For the first time ever, he waited eagerly for Darla to start squealing.

There was a long pause before she finally responded.

"It's very... small."

Ten minutes later Gordon and Darla were back upstairs. Darla had completely failed to be impressed by anything connected with Four - it turned out yellow was her least favourite colour - and Gordon wasn't happy. His wife didn't even seem to realise how hurt he was, too busy complaining that once again they'd lost out on the opportunity to spend some time alone due to the - in her mind - completely unnecessary fitting of security cameras inside the submarine, the pod and the hangar, cameras which a quick-thinking Gordon had assured her were monitored 24/7 by his father and Brains.

Jeff was clearly surprised to see them back so quickly, but with Scott about to arrive at the danger zone he was too preoccupied to ask any questions. Darla whispered to Gordon that now would be the perfect time to escape back to their room, but Gordon managed to get out of that one by looking at the clock and allowing an expression of the utmost disappointment to slide across his face as he announced that his grandmother would be cleaning it right about now.

Darla sulked for a while, then perked up as Jeff muttered something about needing a coffee. As Gordon jumped up to call Kyrano, Darla pushed him back into his seat and said that she'd make it. Both men were relieved to see the back of her.

"Thank you," Jeff said, when Darla eventually reappeared carrying a tray of mugs. As Virgil appeared on the vid-screen, muddy and dishevelled, to announce that the first group of cavers were safe, he took a sip. It was a surprise to everyone when a split-second later he spat it out again.

"What the hell is this?"

"Coffee." Darla looked most offended.

"This is _not_ coffee!" Jeff insisted, peering suspiciously into his mug before pushing it as far away as he possibly could.

Darla giggled. "It's decaf With sweetener - three sugars, indeed. I thought Kyrano was joking when he told me how you took your coffee. You might like the full-strength kind, but it's really not good for you. All that caffeine on top of the stress of your work... it's a heart-attack waiting to happen and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"You think this is good for me?" Jeff muttered, and Gordon knew he wasn't referring to the drink. Hurrying to the desk he took the offending mug, promising to replace it.

He made his way to the kitchen where Kyrano was sitting at the table writing up a list of all the supplies the family would need over the coming week.

"I am sorry, Mr Gordon," the man said, his eyes falling on the mug. "Mrs Tracy insisted."

Gordon flinched at the sound of the words. "You know, if you have to give us titles, just call her 'Miss Darla'," he said. "Mrs Tracy is Grandma."

"I did," Kyrano's soft voice was even quieter now. "The young lady insisted I call her that."

Gordon didn't have an answer for that, instead sitting down beside Kyrano and gulping down a mouthful of the coffee he'd just prepared for his father.

"Perhaps you should take a look at this," Kyrano said, showing him the shopping list. "Mrs Tracy is very keen to start preparing your meals."

As Gordon looked at a list of items written in a different hand from that of Kyrano, the writing large and swirly, hearts dotting each 'i', his heart sank. Grains, supplements, algae, tofu...

He was tempted to pick up the pen, and add 'arsenic' to the list - whether for Darla or himself he wasn't quite sure - but instead, with a final wistful look at Kyrano, he dutifully picked up his father's coffee and made his way back into the lounge.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who responded to the last chapter. Whirlgirl, yes, I guessed it was you! As always, I love reading what you have to say - thank you. El Guesterino, thank you so much, I really appreciate your comments - and no, I don't know a Darla, (thankfully)!_

_A special thank you to Beadbird and Xenitha for giving me ideas for this._

_Well, so much for my short, two-parter. I'm having as much trouble getting rid of Darla as the Tracys..._

Chapter Six

As expected, it was a simple, if somewhat longer than necessary rescue and by lunchtime both Thunderbirds were heading home. Scott and Virgil - the latter nursing a sprained wrist - had put aside their differences and were on good terms once again, much to Jeff's satisfaction.

Gordon had managed to keep Darla quiet for the duration of the mission, but once the 'birds were travelling home and his father no longer needed to give the command centre his full attention, the girl took the opportunity to talk to him about the domestic arrangements she had decided should be put into place in order to make her married life more pleasant.

Jeff had quickly interrupted her, offering to have the Roundhouse converted into a self-contained apartment for her and Gordon. Darla's delight was almost equal to Gordon's misery. What was his father trying to do to him? The last thing he needed was to be cut off from the others with no means of escape. As Darla dragged him off to see the rooms, he shot a desperate glance back at his father, who simply shrugged apologetically before turning back to his desk.

Darla was more than happy with her new living space, despite Gordon's attempts to dampen her enthusiasm by pointing out that the reason the rooms weren't already in use was because it was something of a distraction when, every now and then, a massive rocket would launch through the middle of the house. That didn't bother Darla too much, though, not once she'd established that space rescues were rare and that supply runs only took place once a month or so. No, she was thrilled with the place, especially when she realised that she could do what she wanted to fix it up to her own taste. Gordon knew that her taste wouldn't match his, but he didn't have the energy to argue, not once she'd peered into a small room off the main bedroom and announced that it would make the perfect nursery.

"Who knows," she murmured, "Maybe there's already a little Tracy on the way. We did have _one _night together, remember?"

Gordon didn't, but he muttered something vague in reply before pulling her out of the building and back to the main house before she could suggest that they start trying that very moment.

"You can start choosing things for the house," he told her, and this was enough of a distraction to keep her occupied until lunch.

"What's the plan for this afternoon?" Jeff asked, as he surveyed his family around the table. Brains was there too, having been ordered by Grandma to take his place with the others. He didn't look comfortable, but, flanked by Virgil on one side and Grandma on the other, Jeff knew he'd be protected if Darla put her foot in it again with him. Not that it seemed likely - the girl was too busy talking about her plans for the house. "Scott, you'll be picking Penny and Parker up later, I know, but did you decide who's going to do the supply run?"

"Virg was going to do it," Scott told him. "But maybe he should give that wrist a rest."

"It's nothing," Virgil told his father.

"I'm sure it isn't," Jeff said. "But Scott's right - you might be needed to fly Two; you shouldn't risk aggravating the injury for the sake of a couple of hours in the jet."

"I'll do it." Gordon cheered up at the prospect of a few hours' peace, but even as his father agreed, his moment of happiness was shattered as Darla piped up with a request to go with him.

"I've got lots of things I need to buy," she informed them.

There was a doubtful silence for a moment, no one entirely sure that allowing Darla to leave the island would be a good thing. Then again, they were supposed to be keeping her happy until they could decide what to do with her and since her arrival she'd made no attempt to contact the outside world. Looking closely at her, Jeff decided that she'd be so caught up in the joys of spending his money that no thought of International Rescue would cross her mind. Not to mention the fact that his mother had taken a quick peek at the clothes she'd brought with her when she'd tidied Gordon's room, informing him that it was just as well they lived on a tropical island, since the girl would probably catch pneumonia if she lived anywhere else. Wanting to avoid as much awkwardness as possible on Penny's first evening, Jeff thought this might provide the ideal opportunity - as long as she had someone to keep an eye on her. He was still furious with Gordon, but his son's misery wasn't lost on him and, remembering how much he'd hated tagging along after Lucy when she went shopping for clothes, he decided to give the boy a break.

"That's a good idea," he said. "You could pick up something nice for tonight. I'll tell you what, take Tin-Tin along. I'm sure you girls would love the chance to try out some new outfits."

Tin-Tin's eyes flashed. It was clear what she thought of that suggestion. Jeff, who knew nothing of Darla's insult of the night before, looked at the girl in confusion. Tin-Tin refusing the opportunity to buy clothes was unheard of .

But before he could say anything, Brains spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. They'd been expecting him to keep his head down and make a run for it the moment the meal was over.

"A-actually, Mr T-Tracy, I-I wanted T-Tin-Tin to h-help me this a-afternoon."

Tin-Tin flashed him her brightest smile, which just made the young man blush, before informing Jeff that as much as she hated to miss out on such an exciting trip to the mainland, her job had to come first.

Jeff considered this. He'd never stand in the way of anything that made IR a more efficient operation, but he wanted Darla kept in view at all times and Gordon might well be stuck if she insisted on trying things on. Who knew what she'd let slip if no one was there to watch out for her? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her go after all. Unless...

"Mother?" He turned to the old lady who sat at the end of the table. "Wouldn't you like a new dress for Penny's visit?"

Grandma stared levelly at him. The last thing she wanted was an afternoon in the company of Darla. Still, she knew what her son was thinking and, she supposed, if it was for the good of International Rescue, then she'd have to do her bit. Plus, Gordon was looking at her so hopefully... she couldn't bear to see the boy like this.

"That's a good idea, Jeff," she said. "Darla, perhaps you could give an old lady some help in choosing a new dress."

Darla looked at her for a moment before forcing a smile. "I'm sure I can. You know, just because you're old doesn't mean you have to be frumpy."

"Darla!" Gordon hissed a rebuke at his wife.

"What?" Darla seemed oblivious to the stunned faces around the table.

It was a relief when lunch was over.

"I'll get ready," Grandma said, when Gordon announced it was time to get going. "Just give me a minute."

She ran into Brains as she was heading for her room. The man was just coming out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee.

"That was quick thinking, Hiram," Grandma told him. "I'm sure Tin-Tin will be a great help to you this afternoon. If only you'd been able to rescue me, too."

Brains watched her go, flushing a bright red. He hadn't been 'Hiram' since the very first day he'd met Ruth Tracy. She'd tried to use his proper name, but the boys and even Jeff had latched onto 'Brains' and the woman had soon been forced to give in, especially when he insisted that he actually liked the nickname. The use of 'Hiram' now was a sure sign that she wasn't happy and he sighed. There would be no treats sent down to the lab for a while, that was for sure.

Grandma spent quite some time choosing a suitable outfit for an afternoon's shopping with her new grand-daughter-in-law. Finally satisfied with her choice - a shapeless old work dress and a large floppy hat festooned with flowers which had been fashionable thirty years ago but which she now only used to shield herself from the sun when she was working in the garden, she returned to the lounge. It was a real joy to see the girl's eyes widen in horror at the prospect of having to walk around some exclusive fashion stores in the company of such a fright, but before she could open her mouth, Gordon insisted that they had to leave right away, hanging back as Darla stomped off towards the elevator which would take them down to the hangar to whisper, "I love you, Grandma!" as he took her arm.

Gordon loved his grandmother even more when she insisted Darla stay in the jet's cabin with her rather than joining him in the cockpit as she'd proposed. It meant he got a whole hour's peace - he could have made the journey a lot faster, but he was in no hurry to get started on what was sure to be several hours of hell - so he flew as slowly as he could.

In the cabin, Grandma was doing her best to be civil. She'd been brought up to always show good manners but in the company of Darla it wasn't easy. She hadn't liked the girl from the start, immediately labelling her a gold-digger. It was what she'd feared for a long time - that one of her beloved boys, desperate for female company, would allow himself to be ensnared by some woman with dollar-signs in her eyes. She'd warned Jeff of the dangers in keeping his sons so isolated, but he hadn't listened. He should have known she'd be right - she always was! Not that she took any pleasure in it. She'd hoped that, although Darla wasn't kind of girl she'd have chosen for Gordon - or for any of the boys - that he'd at least get some pleasure from her company, and so she'd been determined to be pleasant for his sake. But now she realised how he really felt about Darla, she felt nothing but sympathy for him, and so, although she chatted away pleasantly enough, inside, she was contemplating all sorts of ways to get rid of the girl. Darla seemed keen to get busy in the kitchen, and a kitchen could be a dangerous place. She'd always said that having a nuclear oven was just asking for trouble...

Grandma shook herself. What was she thinking? She was a God-fearing woman and these thoughts - enjoyable as they were - really weren't right. Even so, something had to be done. They couldn't keep her on the island, and there was no way she was going to let Gordon go off with her alone. The poor boy would never survive.

* * *

Darla was thrilled when they arrived at the mall. Gordon and Grandma knew her well enough by now to take a few strategic steps away from her as she realised that she'd be able to do more than just look at the clothes in the exclusive stores. Her shrieks drew stares from nearby shoppers, but Grandma took her arm firmly and marched her inside the nearest one before she could embarrass them any further.

Only Darla enjoyed the next few hours, the only drawback as far as she was concerned, being the presence of Ruth Tracy. She'd pulled Gordon to one side to suggest that they ditch the old lady - run away when she wasn't looking or something - but Gordon had been horrified at the suggestion, informing her that Tracys stuck together. Darla pouted for a moment, then remembered that she, too, was a Tracy, and soon perked up, especially when Gordon handed over his credit card.

Grandma rarely set foot in places like this, preferring inexpensive and practical clothing, but for want of something better to do whilst Darla chose something appropriate for Penny's visit, she flicked through the dresses, eventually deciding to treat herself to something new. It made up a little for the hours of boredom as Darla tried on one dress after another, grandmother and grandson doing their best to guide her away from the low-cut, practically transparent numbers she seemed to favour. Eventually they decided that a black number which was relatively decent - although slit practically to the waist - would have to do. Penny would raise an elegant eyebrow for sure, but at least Jeff wouldn't be too scandalised and Parker would probably quite like it! Darla wasn't entirely convinced, but it was by a renowned designer and, as one of the most expensive pieces in the store, certainly befitted a Tracy wife, so she allowed herself to be persuaded, especially since the shoes and jewellery she insisted on buying to complement the outfit more than made up for its simplicity.

"Now we need something for you, baby," she simpered, slipping her arm through Gordon's.

Gordon insisted that he wasn't a designer clothes kind of guy, but Darla ignored him, dragging him down to the men's section and insisting he try on various outfits. In the end he agreed to her choice just to get himself out of there, though he knew if he wore the pink trousers in the presence of his brothers he'd never live it down. Then he stopped and almost laughed - he was married to Darla and nothing could be more humiliating than that.

Unless it was the leopard-print silk underwear his wife insisted on buying him...

"Gordy, look!"

"What?" Gordon couldn't muster any enthusiasm. They were in the home furnishing section, after all, and he'd never been more bored.

"That dog."

"Where?" Gordon couldn't see any dog.

"There! In the bag. Oh, baby, I want one. Can I? Please?"

Gordon shuddered as he followed Darla's gaze to a woman in impossibly high heels who was carrying a large bag on her shoulder, out of which peeked a tiny, furry face. _No way! _he thought. That wasn't a dog, not in Gordon's eyes. Dogs were big, friendly creatures who bounded over with wagging tails and knocked you over with their enthusiasm. Just like him before Darla had neutered him...

"I'd call it... Chi-Chi," Darla told them. "She could have a pink leather collar - with diamonds. Real ones! She'd be so cute. I've always wanted one, but those breeds are like, ten thousand dollars a pup."

Grandma and Gordon exchanged desperate glances.

"We can't!" Gordon said quickly.

"Why not? Do you think she'd be lonely? We could get two!"

"No!" Gordon thought quickly. "The thing is... the island's not safe. There are..."

"...crocodiles." Grandma came to her grandson's rescue, although in hindsight she had to admit that perhaps she should have come up with something a little more convincing.

"Crocodiles?" Darla looked at her doubtfully.

"Yeah. In the jungle. At least we think that's what they are." Gordon was quick to run with the idea. "Anyway, something's out there. If... er, Chi-Chi... ran off, she'd get eaten."

"Well, we'll just keep her in the house."

"That wouldn't be fair on her," Grandma said. "Dogs need to run around. No, Gordon's right, I'm afraid. Such a shame, it would have been lovely to have a dog."

Darla pouted, then smiled, slipping her arm around Gordon. "Well, I'm glad you warned me. I was going to go for a walk tonight, get my bearings around the island, but now I'm going to stay right by your side. The only type of crocodile I want to see is one made into a bag. Ooh, bags..."

Half an hour later and twelve thousand dollars lighter, Gordon decided enough was enough. It was time to go home.

"Just one more thing," Darla told him. "Magazines."

Gordon had no idea there were so many publications dealing with weddings and home styling. He'd had to pass some of the bags he was carrying onto his grandmother in order to carry everything, whispering to her that he'd had to agree to a second, high-profile ceremony just to keep Darla happy.

"It'll be the wedding of the year," Darla told Grandma. "You'll need to get a new hat."

"I like this one," Grandma said stubbornly, revelling in the horrified look on Darla's face.

* * *

At the airport, Gordon supervised the loading of the plane with the supplies which had been delivered to the Tracy hangar, whilst Grandma took Darla for a coffee. The old lady was exhausted. She was fitter than most eighty-year-olds, but several hours on her feet wandering round department stores had taken its toll. She was just beginning to relax when Darla suddenly announced that she really couldn't hold off calling her mother a moment longer - and why were communications on Tracy Island so poor anyway, given the special you-know-what that the family had in place? Grandma was thankful the girl had tried to keep International Rescue a secret, even if the way she dramatically dropped her voice and touched a finger to her nose did nothing other than draw attention to the fact that she was hiding something. But even as she told the girl she mustn't do anything, stretching out a hand to hold her in place, she knew she was too late. Moving faster than anyone in heels like that should have been able to, Darla was scurrying over to a nearby phone booth before Grandma could stop her.

There were only seconds to act. Grandma didn't have the time - or the privacy - to call John, so she did the only thing she could think of. Reaching up to her hat, she pulled out the largest of the bright yellow sunflowers. It wasn't just a decoration, it was an IR security device and had the capability not just to block transmissions of any kind within a five-mile radius, but to knock out all the power sources in the area, should such a thing be necessary. Of course, such a dramatic measure wasn't needed here - all Grandma actually needed to do was shut down the phone booth, but she had never been good with technology and she didn't have time to fiddle with the controls, not when Darla had already lifted the handset and was beginning to dial...

The resulting power and communications shutdown left the city in chaos for the next five hours. The Tracys could contact home, of course - their IR communicators were unaffected - but what it meant for Gordon was the nightmare of another lengthy period in Darla's company as they waited for everything to come online again so they could get clearance for their jet to take off.

It meant that they missed that first dinner with Penny. When they finally arrived back on Tracy Island just before 11 o'clock, they found everyone sleepily waiting up for them, Penny and Parker desperate to meet the new member of the family after listening to the others complaining about her for the past few hours. At first it was clear the visitors thought the others had been exaggerating - Darla wasn't nearly as loud as they'd expected. Unlike Tin-Tin, she'd apparently decided that this attractive woman was someone worth knowing, and she was going all out to impress, though she was clearly uncertain how to behave in front of a member of the aristocracy, finally dropping an awkward curtsey before slinking back to Gordon's side, for once in her life lost for words. Jeff wondered if he could persuade his agent to stay longer - a lot longer.

Not that it lasted. As Penny took Darla's arm and led her off to her room, Darla's voice drifted back to them.

"I love your hair. What shade do you use?"

As the others exchanged resigned glances, Parker's jaw dropped. Penny's cultured voice could just be heard as she informed the girl that her hair colour was completely natural.

"Sure it is." Darla laughed. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't give you away. I'm real good at keeping secrets..."

Then the pair were out of earshot. Everyone turned to look at Parker as he muttered, "Gawd 'elp 'er." Whether he was referring to Penny or Darla, no one knew.

"Come on, Parker, dear," Grandma said, leading him off to the kitchen. "Let's put the kettle on. I think Penelope's going to need a nice, strong cup of tea."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry this is late - real life again..._

_Whirlgirl and Guest, thank you so much for the reviews, sorry I can't respond personally._

Chapter Seven

Gordon had arranged with John that, should he send a signal, John would alert everyone to a potential rescue. It wouldn't exactly be a lie - Gordon would definitely be in need of rescuing should Darla start anything that night. But he was in luck. His wife was tired after a hard day's shopping, and so, not five minutes after sliding into bed, she was asleep.

Gordon wasn't so fortunate, lying awake for the next couple of hours wondering what he could possibly do to get out of all this. No one seemed to have any ideas, not Scott - who as the eldest could usually be relied upon to save a kid brother - not his father, and not even John, the most devious of them all. Gordon had been distraught when his older brother had openly, albeit reluctantly, admitted defeat. International Rescue was more important than Gordon, John had announced, suggesting that he make the best of it and take advantage of having a girl in his bed. But Gordon just couldn't. He'd never met a woman he was less attracted to - sober, at least - and once again he cursed his father for dealing with a client in Las Vegas, Virgil for having a girl there and Amy for setting him up with Darla. But most of all, he cursed himself. He'd asked for this, he thought. After all, he'd been more than prepared to use Darla - or any willing girl - for that one night, but that would have been an end of it. He'd never anticipated anything like this, and once again he wondered how it had happened. He'd insisted Brains test his blood for any drugs, but the results had come back negative. It must have been the champagne - and if it wasn't for the fact that Darla was enough to drive anyone to drink, he'd have sworn off alcohol for the rest of his life.

Slipping out of bed as quietly as he could, he made his way out onto the balcony, slumping down on a lounger and relaxing for the first time in hours. That was where he fell asleep, and where he awoke shivering in the early hours of the morning. Reluctantly he climbed back into bed, tensing as Darla turned over and snuggled up to him. But she didn't wake up and he wondered idly whether he could drug her every night from now on, just so she'd do nothing but sleep once bedtime arrived. He knew he'd never get away with it, but even so, he'd have to do something to escape her clutches. There were never going to be any little Tracys, he was adamant about that. Knowing his luck, he'd not only inherit his father's fertility, but the children would all take after their mother. He stifled a groan, knowing there was no way he'd get any more sleep that night, not with that nightmarish thought rattling round his head.

Sure enough, when morning came, he was tired and irritable. He dragged himself out of bed and performed his usual hundred laps of the pool. The familiar routine calmed him a little, but when he arrived at the breakfast table, in desperate need of sustenance, his blood pressure rocketed again as he was confronted by a smiling Darla holding out a glass of something lumpy and green.

"Breakfast, baby," she simpered. "Algae and spinach shake. It's good for you."

Gordon was aware of everyone else holding their breath, just waiting for him to react. Part of him wanted to give them what they - and he - wanted: to grab the glass, throw it in her face, then stomp off to the kitchen for a proper meal, but then he caught his father's eye. Jeff shook his head slightly, angling his eyes in Penny's direction, and so, for the sake of International Rescue - he was already sick of those words - he took the glass and gulped down the contents.

It was as bad as he'd anticipated, but he forced a smile, forced himself to kiss Darla's cheek, then announced to the others that since his wife was so talented in the kitchen, she should prepare a nutritious lunch for them all. That wiped the smile off their faces - unless it was Darla's squeal of enthusiasm that did it - and he managed a real, if brief, smile of his own as he headed off to his room to change.

Or that was what he told Darla he was going to do. In reality, he turned back and made his way to the kitchen by a different route, unsurprised but grateful all the same when Kyrano handed him a plate laden with bacon and pancakes.

"I guess this is how it's going to be from now on," Gordon said between mouthfuls. He was bolting his food in a way he hadn't done since he was a boy, terrified that at any moment Darla would come in and catch him. Her voice was shrill and grating when she was happy - he couldn't bear to think what it would be like if she got mad.

"Indeed," Kyrano said. "I understand Lady Penelope is pretending to know nothing about International Rescue."

"Yeah. If Darla manages to keep quiet then there might be some hope for us. Well, for you guys at least..."

Gordon put down his fork and pushed his plate away. His appetite had suddenly gone. International Rescue might well be safe, but he'd still be married.

"Have courage, Mister Gordon," Kyrano said, taking the plate and placing a calm and comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mister Tracy will think of something."

"I hope so." But Gordon wasn't convinced.

* * *

Penny had been both shocked and fascinated at the news that Gordon had managed to get himself married after just a few hours in Las Vegas. Scott had told her all about his new sister-in-law and she'd been desperate to meet her, scarcely able to believe what she'd heard, but fully aware that the eldest Tracy son wasn't prone to exaggeration. In fact, she thought, now she'd met Darla, she thought he'd been quite restrained. The new Mrs Tracy was even more of a monster than Penny had anticipated. She couldn't help feeling sorry for Gordon. Like the rest of the inhabitants of the island she'd tried to think of some ways to get rid of the girl, but she'd come up with nothing - well, nothing that the others (Gordon excepted) would contemplate. Like every secret agent she had contacts, but she could hardly kidnap the girl and imprison her in some secret facility out in the middle of nowhere, and as for an assassination, well, that would be far too extreme a measure.

But now, after two days in the girl's company she was wondering if she'd been too hasty in dismissing those ideas. Darla had done nothing but irritate her and it was becoming harder and harder to maintain her usual calm good manners. It wasn't just that Darla was intensely annoying, but she clearly felt superior to Penny, basking in the knowledge - mistaken as it might be - that she, a newcomer, knew something this old friend of the Tracys didn't. The patronising air she affected as she spoke of her delight in being a _proper_ member of the family, left Penny wanting to put her well and truly in her place. She had to make a conscious effort to stop herself snapping back - this was turning out to be a greater test of her ability to sustain a role than any of her missions for International Rescue or MI5 - and it was poor Parker who had to bear the brunt of her frustration as she called for cup after cup of tea - at least until the early evening. Then she hit the gin - along with Grandma Tracy.

Darla was clearly desperate for an invitation to Penny's stately home, a visit which she seemed to hope would coincide with some major society event like Ascot or a palace garden party. Penny couldn't help wondering what would happen if she introduced the girl to her royal friends, but, as entertaining as it might be to see, she knew it would be social suicide. Not that she would ever have seriously contemplated it, not even to give Jeff and the others a brief respite from the girl's unrelenting awfulness. Darla had no tact - and no taste, either. The valuable painting Penny had brought along as a wedding present had been dismissed by the new Mrs Tracy - in what she thought was a whisper but which easily carried across to Penny - as 'some dirty old cast-off'. Virgil had loved it, of course, but not even his ravings over the presence of a genuine Gainsborough on Tracy Island could persuade the girl to give it a place in her new quarters, not even when he'd told her how much it was worth. Instead she'd just carried on grumbling about the meanness of a woman who, despite obviously rolling in money, just handed out some old junk she'd probably had lying around in her attic instead of buying a proper present.

That morning, Penny had settled herself in the lounge in the hope of some peace and quiet, only for her heart to sink as Darla came in with a load of magazines, seeking her opinion as to whether she should carry roses, lilies, or both. Penny had recently attended the wedding of the Prince of Wales, but Darla's ceremony looked likely to eclipse that on every level.

It was a relief when Tin-Tin and Ruth Tracy joined them in the lounge - sent in by Jeff, who didn't think it was fair for Penny to suffer Darla's company all by herself. Penny appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't lost on her that he had shut himself away in his study every day since she had arrived, apologising profusely but insisting he had important company business to attend to.

"What are you ladies up to?" Grandma asked.

"Darla's been telling me all about her wedding," Penny told her. She said nothing else, but the other women knew the word she was clearly itching to add: _again..._

"_Both_ my weddings," Darla said. "Of course, Las Vegas was romantic, but my _proper_ wedding, well, that's really going to be something. I've been looking at dresses, just to get some ideas." She held out a magazine. "Maybe something like this."

"That's nice, dear," Grandma said, trying to hide a shudder. She had to admit that it was something of a relief to see that the dress was relatively demure, at least by Darla's standards, but the size of the skirt was so ridiculously massive that she wondered how the girl would ever get up the aisle.

"Of course, I'd make some changes," Darla told them. "That neckline needs to be a good few inches lower for a start. Not pearls, either. I thought rhinestones, as a kind of tribute to Vegas. What do you think?"

The murmurs of approval from the other women seemed to please Darla, even though she missed the rolled eyes and the horrified faces they pulled as she turned back to her magazine.

"Tin-Tin, Lady Penelope," she piped up, suddenly. "I'd like you to be bridesmaids."

"That would be delightful," Penny said, though there wasn't much delight in her voice. Tin-Tin murmured something about needing to go on a diet before she could possibly be seen at such a prestigious event, but Darla just laughed, assuring her that a good designer could easily cut a dress to disguise her hips.

"Of course, I know being a bridesmaid isn't nearly as good as being a bride," she went on. "Do you think Alan will ever want to marry you?"

Tin-Tin fixed her with an icy stare. "I'm sure he will one day."

"Really?" Darla looked doubtful. "How long have you two been together? Gordon said it was well over a year."

"Yes."

"And you don't even live together? Didn't Jeff offer you the Roundhouse?"

"No, we're really not ready for that yet."

"Well, I'm glad for my sake, but you know, if it was serious you really should have moved on by now. I mean, I've watched the two of you and, well... there's not a lot of spark, is there?"

"We've got plenty of spark!" Tin-Tin snapped.

"Really, Darla," Penny interjected. "I don't think Tin-Tin and Alan's relationship is anything to do with us, do you?"

Darla clearly did, but she shut up, at least for a few minutes, whilst Tin-Tin took herself out onto the balcony for some much-needed respite.

"What about you, Penny?" Darla asked.

Penny bit back the reply she wanted to give - that she was only 'Penny' to her friends and in this case she'd much prefer the formality of 'Lady Penelope' - and instead forced a smile. "Oh, there's no one special."

"No? I thought maybe you and Jeff..."

_"No!"_ Penny's rejection of that idea was quick, but the very speed of it made Darla look at her with a calculating glint in her eye.

"So not Jeff. One of Gordy's brothers then?"

Penny laughed and shook her head, but Darla refused to be put off.

"Virgil? I mean, he only hooks up with Amy occasionally. No? Not Alan, obviously - I mean, you want a man, not a boy. John's not here... so it must be _Scott_ you've come to see."

"Darla, I assure you I have no interest in Scott - or any of his brothers."

Darla smiled slyly. "Oh, but you're blushing. Is it Scott? It is, isn't it?"

"Of course not." Penny was acutely aware of Grandma's hopeful gaze. "All the boys are just good friends."

"Well, I hope for your sake that's true," Darla said, settling back in her chair and reaching for another magazine. "I mean, it would never work out."

Penny knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so different. I mean, no offence to Scott, but a simple guy from Kansas and someone as high-maintenance as you..."

Penny stared at her. If anyone was 'high-maintenance' it was the woman in front of her, with her heavy make-up, fake tan, hair extensions and improbably long nails. Penny herself was dressed somewhat casually - at least by her standards - in a dress from last season, her hair done in a simple, swept-up style that had only taken her half an hour to perfect.

"Scott and I have a lot in common," Penny told her. "He's a very cultured man, even if he doesn't brag about it."

"If you say so." Darla didn't seem convinced. "But you don't really know him, do you?"

"What on earth do you mean?" Penny was practically holding her breath, hoping Darla would give International Rescue away so she could claim her work was done and head back to England leaving the Tracys to sort out the mess they'd got themselves into.

But Darla just smiled knowingly. "Oh, Penny, I couldn't possibly say. I mean, you're not _family, _are you? Not like me. No, Scott's not the man for you, trust me. If you really knew him you'd know the two of you are completely incompatible. You'd never cope with his lifestyle. Now I'm a strong woman, you know. I can handle things like that."

"Things like what?"

Darla flashed Penny a pitying smile before winking dramatically at Grandma then turning back to her magazine. Penny did her best to provoke her to saying more, but the girl simply ignored her, flicking through the pages and muttering something about a crown being so much more fitting for a woman in her newly elevated position than a mere tiara.

Tin-Tin came back in at that point, glancing up at the clock and sighing when she saw that she had another twenty minutes before she could make the excuse of taking coffee to Brains and so escape this horror.

When Virgil came in ten minutes later, it was to find three of the four women sitting tense and silent in their respective chairs. It was immediately apparent that things weren't going well and he winked at his grandmother before he spoke.

"Grandma, have you seen my blue shirt?"

Grandma got to her feet, flashing him a grateful smile. The interruption had been pre-arranged - she'd known she wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room as Darla for long and, as much as she regretted leaving Tin-Tin and Penny to it, a woman of her age really should be able to claim a few privileges.

"I'll find it for you now, darling," she told him. "I think it's in the laundry room."

Virgil took her arm and began to escort her from the room.

"Oh, Virgil?"

Virgil turned back to Darla more than a little nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Uh... if I can."

"I want to give Gordy something special for a wedding present and I need your help. Will you paint me?"

"Oh, okay."

"I thought a nude portrait," Darla went on. "Something tasteful. Like that one you did of Amy."

Virgil went scarlet as Grandma sniffed loudly, the gentle grip she'd had on his arm suddenly becoming a lot tighter. He knew he was in for a lecture - she'd always made it quite clear how much she disapproved of him exercising his talents in that particular area. But he'd worry about that later. Right now he had more important things to think about - like how to get himself out of this situation.

"Uh... well... The thing is, my wrist..." Virgil held up the arm he'd injured on the last rescue. Truth be told, it was fine, but he was determined to drag it out as long as he could. If nothing else, it got him out of playing the piano so Darla could sing - though he missed the baby grand, the keyboard in his studio had kept him going. He just hoped Darla never found out he had another place to play, although part of him wondered if he should sacrifice his refuge, if shutting her away in the soundproofed room would be the best thing for everyone.

"Oh, I didn't mean now. I'm having too much fun getting to know Penny." Darla flashed the blonde woman a beaming smile. "When you're better. Gordy would appreciate it, I know. Have a think about it - we'll have a nice long talk about it later."

Virgil had never run out of a room so quickly. Even so, it wasn't quick enough for him to escape Grandma and Tin-Tin and Penny couldn't help smiling as they heard him mumbling something to Grandma about it being _art. _Darla of course was oblivious to the trouble she'd caused him, lost in her magazines once again.


End file.
